Adore This Witch
by tanhil1992
Summary: A Collection of one shots for TV Bamon. written in no particular order.
1. Chapter 1

Adore This witch,

Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore

* * *

Bonnie wants to practice her magic, it's Damon's favourite time.

Don't own anything.

* * *

Damon couldn't help but watch the dark haired witch as she whispered her spell under her lips. Her face in deep concentration, her eyes closed and her body relaxed. He couldn't help but feel the waves of power that dripped off of her as she kept muttering under her breath. Damon had no intention of actually paying attention to what she said, only that her voice was so soft even as the book levitated before her.

Damon Salvatore had known many witches previously, he'd hated them, loved them, and most definitely ate them but he had never looked at them the way he did Bonnie. Sure she had lit him on fire and he had a slight case of ripping her throat out. They had a habit of screaming at each other and throwing things. But whenever she would just sit in the library he couldn't help but be mesmerized.

Today it was levitation; she claimed it'd be easier to send him flying across the room. Yesterday it had been to lighting the fireplace under control so that she could figure how to start from lighting his hair to his feet. He hadn't minded one bit when she lit all the candles with a blink and soon her eyes shut in concentration.

This was the time Damon took to not have to think. He could simply watch in fascination as things moved or were casually set on fire. As long as it wasn't him he'd be fine with that. During these times she seemed more complacent, almost calmer as if using her powers was releasing the pent up energy she used to scream at him.

During these times she'd say please and thank you when he offered her a drink. She'd smile when he gave her tips on how to control her powers. He'd smile when she asked if he wanted something to eat playfully before making them both a sandwich. He didn't need it but he'd eat it anyway because it made her feel at ease.

It was times like these he adored her. He had always had a respect for the tiny witch even before she had proven to setting him on fire. She could hold her own with words or with power. But times when she was sweet like an innocent teenage girl, one that didn't talk about girly things but was willing just to be there with him. Half of him wanted to taint her. Or see how far he could push before she'd snap back to judging him and calling him homicidal. He was never able to though.

"Damon want something to eat?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Her head was tilted backwards to look up at him. Lately she had taken to sitting between his legs, mostly for the couch giving her a comfortable back rest though he was sure it was more then that. She used the feeling of his legs and his presence to make sure she was still there, to know she was still in mystic falls. The feeling of him kept her from her body wandering into dimensions she shouldn't be.

"Sure" he replied as she crawled away from him to stand, her well fitted jeans and her plain old t-shirt always meant spell work, yet she fitted it comfortably, more then a dress she was forced into or when Caroline forced her into ridiculous outfits for charity.

No. This Bonnie Bennett he adored.


	2. Chapter 2

This was a prompt from a conversation with a friend, Bonnie loves Damon's bedroom

* * *

Bonnie couldn't help but smile as she stepped out of the shower, the towel calmly wrapped around her. Whipping the mirror with her hand she continued with her nightly routine. Tying her hair into a tight bun as she felt arms closing around her before she even saw him.

"You love me right?" he asked, a playful smile on his lips as his blue eyes held hers in the mirror. His hand coming up to lightly run over her neck and shoulder as if memorized by her skin.

"Don't be such an attention whore" was her reply as she began rubbing moisturiser on her face. She wouldn't give into him. Not even as he kissed her cheek before disappearing back into his bedroom. She couldn't help but admire the nice walls of this bathroom. The stone perfectly placed it colour of dark greens and blacks. The elegance of it matched his bedroom. Bonnie loved his bedroom anyway. Slipping a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts on she moved into the spacious room.

It was different then Stefan's by far. Bonnie had only glimpsed inside of it once but she knew she liked Damon's better. If it was her need to be neat all the time or the fact it screamed Damon she wasn't sure. The only true glimpse that someone stayed in it were the piles of books lying around and constant reminders that she stayed when her father was away. Climbing into the bed he now occupied she smiled as the arm instantly wrapped around her protectively. Her head on his bare chest as the tips of his fingers traced her arm.

"You love me right?" he repeated slowly, as if the answer made no real difference to him. It clearly did and she was sure if he had had a heart beat it'd be making her deaf.

"Of course I love you" she kissed his chest with a butterfly kiss. "Your room is any girls dream"


End file.
